


When It Rains

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Darcy and the Doctor [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Doctor Who Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Ghost.<br/>Sometimes when it rains, it pours.<br/>Darcy was the one who always stayed, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

Sequel to Ghost.

Own Nothing.  
....................................  
Eleventh/Darcy –  
.  
Darcy looked up from her IPod as she walked through Central Park to see the Doctor sitting on a bench holding a piece of paper. She pulled out her ear buds and stopped the music before putting away the device. She quietly sat down next to him and waited for him to notice her. They sat in silence for ten minutes as he cried before Darcy made the decision to reach for his hand. "Doctor." She whispered to him.

"They're gone, Amy and Rory." He whispered, his voice choked with tears. "They're both just gone."

She looked him over before yanking his hand and she pulled his body towards her and wrapped her arms around him as he cried. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she held him tightly, she left him cry as she whispered calmly into his ear.

"I'm starting to think Darcy, the reason you won't come with me." He breathed as his crying calmed down. "Is because you don't want to end up like this."

"Hey." Darcy pushed him away to look him in the eyes. "I love our time together, no matter how short, or long. Yes I don't want to travel with you now. Maybe one day, but this world is getting a crash course in Aliens and I can't just leave." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I don't want you to think that I don't love you, you're my best friend and I miss you when you're not here."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and they sat there for another few hours in each other's company.  
......................................................................  
Eleventh/Darcy – after he found Clara again.

"I found her!" He shouted as he flung the door open and woke up Darcy from sleeping.

"Who? What?" Darcy asked as she shot up in bed, her hand reaching for her Taser. "Doctor?" She asked as instead she reached for her glasses as he flopped into the bed next to her. "Who did you find?"

"Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl. I found her." He smiled up at her.

"What makes her so Impossible?" Darcy asked as she laid back down next to him.

"She died, twice and she's still alive." He breathed.

"Like Captain Jack?" She asked as she grabbed her Stark Pad, aiming to look up this Clara Oswald.

"No, maybe, yes? I don't think so." He mumbled thoughtfully.

"Is this her?" Darcy asked as she found Clara's Facebook and new Twitter account. "She's pretty. You seem to have a type."

"I do not." He gave her a look as he took the Stark Pad to look at the information.

"Yea, you do." Darcy snorted as she took the Pad back from him.

"Rory wasn't." He replied.

Darcy glanced over at the TARDIS as it made a noise. "The TARDIS calls him the Pretty One."

"Oi! You two, clucking like old hens." He took back the Stark Pad and stared at Clara. "So she's pretty, you're all pretty to me."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Take off your shoes Doctor if you plan on staying in bed. Pajamas are in the bottom drawer."

"Oh alright, Miss Lewis. Getting me into bed." He chuckled as he grabbed the pajamas, the same ones from the last time he crashed at her place in his old regeneration. "Don't you throw anything out?"

"Old boyfriends." Darcy stated as she searched through Clara's online pages. "So tell me about her."

He laid down next to her as they both stared at the device. "What do you want to know?"

She hummed as she turned the device onto sleep mode and took of her glasses before facing him. "Everything you know, start from the beginning."

"Well it started with the Ponds." He whispered.

"As all good stories do." She replied.

"Oi, I'm telling a story here." He shushed her.  
.................................................................  
Eleventh/Darcy – Before Hide.

Darcy picked up her phone from underneath the piles of paper at her desk and answer it. "Darcy."

"Meet me on the roof, five minutes." The Doctor stated in the phone. "I'm taking you to lunch."

"Doctor." Darcy warned in a whisper.

"Oh come on now Miss Lewis, live a little." He hung up on her and she sighed.

She grabbed her purse and wrote a sticky note and placed it on Jane's desk next to two pop-tarts. Cherry because Jane doesn't do Strawberry, like at all. She tucked her purse over her shoulder and made her way upstairs. She tested the fire escape door to see the alarm was disabled, she frowned and walked out onto the roof to see the TARDIS waiting for her. She sighed and walked over and opened the door to walk in. "When you leave, sonic the roof door to make sure it's working again."

"Sure thing!" he bounced around the console and pushed buttons. "Right after lunch!" He bounced over to her and flipped opened his psychic paper. "What does this say?"

Darcy stared at him for a moment before she glanced at the paper, then back at him and then the paper again. "No."

"What? What's wrong with it?" He turned it to look at it. "It looks fine."

"It looks like you're about to do something illegal." Darcy poked the back of the wallet.

"Posing as a ministry official isn't illegal." He replied.

"Yes it is!" Darcy shouted. "It this is why you brought me up here? I thought you said lunch?"

"Oh, alright. Lunch!" He bounded back and pulled a lever and looked up at her. "I assume that you want Lunch in this century."

"Doctor." Darcy warned. "I have thirty minutes."

"Time machine Miss Lewis." He teased.

Darcy pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can just go and get something from the deli down the street Doctor."

"I'll drive." He replied and flipped a switch and the TARDIS jumped and throttled and a minute later they were parked on the ground. "See, easy. Now the Old Gal says that there is a diner down the road a bit that sells excellent sandwiches."  
..............................................................  
Twelfth/Darcy- middle of Deep Breath.

Darcy sat on her bed as she tried to finish her paper for her final when she heard a familiar noise and smiled. She stood up from bed and stretched as she made her way to the living room where the TARDIS was materializing. She leaned against the wall and waited for it to finish. It was a full minute afterwards when no one came out of the Police Box. Darcy arched an eyebrow and walked over and knocked on the door. "Doctor?"

The door opened abruptly and an angry old man stared down at her, his eyebrows burrowed and angry. "Shut up." He shushed her before closing the door on her.

Darcy stared in shock for half a second before she slammed the door opened and stormed inside. "What did you just say to me?"

"Shut up." He replied as he circled the console to stand back in front of her. "You're going to act all upset that I'm not him, I've changed, and you've got to learn to accept it."

Darcy glared up at the man before slapping his face as hard as she could. "Do no ever talk to me like that again. You understand?"

He rubbed his cheek and stared down at her in shock. "Yes, yes of course."

"Good." Darcy rolled her eyes. "Where you alone when you regenerated?"

"Clara, Clara was with me." He stated.

"And where is she now?"

"I left her in Victorian London with the Lizard lady and her wife." He stated.

"And you just left her there?" Darcy crossed her arms as she walked around the console of the TARDIS.

"I'm not her boyfriend." He stated as he watched her.

"That wasn't even on the table." She replied.

"I'm not you Lover either."

Darcy stopped and snorted. "I would hope that I would have better taste."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, his Scottish accent thickened.

"I would want someone who would be there." She shrugged. "Certainly not one who runs off with other women." She looked up at the roof of the TARDIS. "So why are you here?"

"I need help." He looked away from her.

"Sure, of course, with what?" She asked as she watched him from across the TARDIS.

"This new body, I need to dress it, I'm not sure how." He didn't look at her.

She couldn't help the laugh bubbling out of her. "Over 900 years and you don't know how to dress yourself?"

"I've made a few fashion mistakes in my lifetimes." He replied with a glare.

"I know, the TARDIS has shown me a few." She smiled as she walked over to him. "Left get you showered first and then we can try a few things on." She grabbed his hand and led him deep into the TARDIS.

An hour later they stood in front of a mirror. "You sure?" He asked her.

"Well it's a bit magician but minimalists' works too." She smoothed down his jacket. "Right." She stepped away to look at him. "Not bad, B for effort."

He stared at himself in the mirror. "B+ more like it." He looked in the mirror to see Darcy rolling her eyes at him. "Don't you have a paper to write?"

"I do. Don't you have a companion to pick up?" She asked him.

He turned to face her. "You could come with me, meet her. You've never met any of them."

"I'm good." She smoothed his lapels and smiled up at him. "I'll see you around?"

"Soon." He smiled down at her.

"Good." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I miss my friend."  
..................................................  
Twelve-after Robin Hood.

"At least you've never asked me to meet some fictional character!" He screeched as he stormed around the TARDIS. Darcy sat in the chair up on the second level reading her textbook. Darcy nodded her head as she highlighted something for her to go back over later and take notes. "And he had the gall to say that Clara thought I was a hero."

Darcy nodded again as she turned to page.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked her as he stomped up the stars towards her.

"Clara, Robin Hood, how could she?" Darcy looked up at him. "This version of you." She waved her finger at him. "Is all broody, and angry and wines like a five year old. Like you can't understand that maybe she sees horrible things all the time and here she wanted to see a fairy tale and you take her to meet one and you're upset. You of all people should believe in fairy tales." She closed her book.

"I do not." He glared at her.

"Says the man who refuses to grow up." She capped her highlighter and stood up. "Aw." She stopped him with a finger. "You get older and maybe a bit wiser but you do not grow up." She stuffed her book and writing things in her bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as he followed down the stairs.

"Doctor it's late and I have a finals in the morning that I still haven't study for." She kissed him on the cheek. "If this still bothers you in two days come back and talk to me."

"Why the extra day?" He asked her.

"Because I need to sleep." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've been studying for weeks and I'm exhausted but I have to do everything to pass." She gave him a look. "Not use the TARDIS."

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded in jest. "We use to sleep together."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not your companion Doctor."

"I didn't say that." He replied as she was already out the door. "I wish you were."  
..............................................  
Twelve- after Time Heist.

"I robbed the most secure bank in the galaxy." He stated.

"That's nice." Darcy muttered. "Did you stop and get me coffee?"

"Why would I get you coffee?" He asked her. "Oh." He backed off from her glare. "Sorry I didn't realize it was that early."

"It's not really." She breathed as she rubbed her face with both hands and pushed her glasses on top of her head before she washed her face with water from the bathroom sink. She dried it off and slipped them back on her nose and stared at him. "Sorry, the Avengers, they were on a mission and I stayed up waiting for them."

"Why would you do that?" He asked her.

"Because they are my friends and I always wait for them." She sighed. "But their home now." She looked at the time, it was ten in the morning and they only got home two hours ago from a four day mission. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch to walk cartoons. She patted the couch next to her. "Tell me about the bank."

"Well it started with Clara Oswald and me."  
...........................................  
Twelve- Caretaker.

"Clara Oswald is dating a soldier." He growled as he stormed into her room.

"He's retired I think." Darcy stated. "And I'm starting to feel like we're her parents."

"What?" He stopped and stared at her.

"Well, I remembered when you told me that you found her." Darcy started. "You were so happy and now it just seems that you only see me when you need to vent about her. Like I'm her mother or something. I do believe her mother passed away a while ago though." She gave him a look.

"That's absurd. I do not treat you like that!" He shouted.

"Okay one, do not yell at me." She glared at him. "And second, nothing is wrong with dating a solider."

"Oh come on." He shook his head and stopped. "Wait, are you dating a solider?"

"Oh thanks for asking about my life for once." She stood up and glared at him. "As a matter of fact I am seeing one."

"Oh that's just grand, who is he now?"

"Steve Rogers." She replied.

"Steve Rogers! Steve Rogers, good old Captain America here to save your day."

Darcy slapped him. "Don't you dare say that!" Her voice shook with anger. "You never come to see me just to see me. It's always about you and I was fine because you use to be my friend, but now it's like I'm your sounding board." She stepped back. "You know the real reason why I won't go with you, is because you don't see me. I'm no one to you and if I leave here there will be people here who will miss me. But you don't, I'm just another human to you." Tears feel down from her eyes. "I told you once that I was sad that you couldn't spend a life time with me, but now I'm glad for it."

"If you really feel that way." He stared at her.

"You never seem to care anymore Doctor. I never thought you were my lover, but my best friend, someone who knew me. But you don't, not anymore. And I hope to god that Clara doesn't feel this way if you treat her anything like the way you treat me." She took a shaky breath. "I bet no one even knows about me, I'm just the human you keep on the side."

"I've asked to come with me, to meet the others." He replied.

"Just go." She turned away from him. "Please, just go."

"Alright, if that is what you want." He whispered, he tried to take a step closer to her, to comfort her in some way but the TARDIS made a warning noise. "If you need me, you can always call me." He stepped into the TARDIS and took off as Darcy collapsed on the floor.  
................................................................  
It's been three months before Darcy heard anything from the Doctor. She cried for weeks and no one knew why and she wouldn't tell anyone. She focused on her work and trying to be happy with Steve and her friends but it was hard for her. Two months after she ended her relationship with Steve and just tried to be friends with him. It worked out because Bucky came to the tower and all of Steve's attention went to his friend.

Darcy was walking in the park, taking in the sights on her day off and relaxed as the cool air floated around her. She stopped when she heard a familiar noise and frowned as she turned around to watch the TARDIS land in Central Park. She tuck her hands into her pockets and waited for the door to open, the color was off to her. Like an older model.

The door opened slowly and out walked an older Doctor, he wore a brown suit and long brown trench coat, his brown hair spiked up. "Darcy Lewis." He breathed her name like it was air.

"Is this my goodbye?" she asked him.

"What?" He asked her as he stepped closer.

"My goodbye, before you regenerate?" She asked him. "I've already met the next two."

"No, I just wanted to come see you." He took a deep breath. "I missed you."

She choked back tears as they filled her eyes. "I've missed you too."

"Hey, let's not cry." He pulled her into a hug. "What have I done now?"

She laughed against his suit jacket. "You're an ass two regenerations from now." She mumbled into him. "Granted I was mean to you the last time you visited."

"Tell me what happened." He replied as he pulled away. "Come on, over a cuppa."

Ten minutes later with a two to-go cups of tea in their hands, they walked around Central Park. "I told him that the real reason why I didn't travel was because I always felt that I meant nothing to you. That if I left Earth I would be missed but you wouldn't miss me." She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I said that I felt that you use to be my friend, that you used to care but he doesn't, he's old and bitter and I don't know why. He was so angry at his companion for dating a soldier, I think she really loves the guy but he was so upset and then he found out that I was seeing Steve."

"Steve?" He asked her.

"Steve Rogers." She replied.

"Oh, Captain Steve Rogers. Good for you." He replied with a smile.

She snorted. "Not really, we, I ended it." She sighed and looked around. "I don't know what to do. But I think that he doesn't know either. And that frustrates me because it's like… damn it I don't know." She stopped and let out a cry. "When did knowing you get so hard. We used to be like this all the time, smiling, laughing, talking about banana milkshakes and now all it seems you use me for is to complain and rant and I can't do it anymore." She looked up at the Doctor. "I'm sorry."

"Does he know you feel like this?" He asked her. "Do I know you feel like this, well I suppose I do now."

She shook her head. "It's getting to where you need me more than I need you." She whispered as she wiped the tears from her face. "I've cried so many damn tears because of you." She groaned. "I don't want to cry anymore."

"Then don't." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Darcy Lewis, the one who stayed. The one I always returned to." He pulled away. "Follow me." He led her back to the TARDIS and opened the door. "You always invite me into your home, into your safe place, come in to mine." He led her back to his room and opened the door. He let go of her hand as she glanced around and he pulled out a pair of pjs. "Nap?"

She smiled and set her tea on the night stand and took the pjs. "Time Lord naps?" She asked him.

"Well." He smiled down at her. "Even I need naps every once and a while."

"Okay." She went into the bathroom and changed quickly and walked back out to see him in his on night clothes and in bed. "Nap time." She pulled back the covers and curled up next to him. "Do you think that he'll come back?" She asked him in a whisper.

"I think that I've already been back, I'm watching out for you." He whispered back at her and kissed the top of her head.  
*****(few hours later)*****  
A few hours later they woke up and changed back to their normal clothes and honestly she felt better. "Thanks Doctor." She stated as she walked to the doors of the TARDIS.

"No time has passed outside the TARDIS." He replied. "So you should be okay." He messed with the console. "Darcy." He looked over at her. "You know that I would never leave you, I can't say goodbye to you."

She nodded and smiled sadly at him. "I know." She opened the door and walked out and listened as the TARDIS disappeared behind her.

"Did you have a nice nap?" The Doctor asked her.

Darcy opened her eyes and stared at the current generation of the Doctor, with his white hair and black clothes. "It was good, thank you."

"Here." He handed her a cup. "It's a milkshake from your favorite diner where you went to college before coming to New York."

"The 24 hour diner next to Culver?" She asked as she sipped the drink and tasted the rich chocolate in it. "It burnt down two years ago."

"I know." He held up a greasy bag. "I brought you burgers too."

She pursed her lips and stared at him. "You pushed her to far didn't you?"

"I did, but I shouldn't put that on you." He stated as he walked closer to her. "You are not Clara Oswald. You are not my companion. You are Darcy Lewis, my friend, the one person who really knows me."

"Clara Oswald was born to save the Doctor." She replied.

"And she did." He replied softly. "But Darcy Lewis made me live."

She stared up at him and blinked. "Burgers?"

"Burgers." He took her hand and led her to a stone bench to sit down at.  
...............................................................  
Hey guys, I'm going to end it here for now! There more to be added! But Let me know if you think I should or not! Enjoy!


End file.
